Oberpfalz
A Province of the German Empire Description The town of Kaiserfurt was established on the 23rd of May, 2019 by Dr_Biochemist on his quest to expand the borders of the German Empire. Kaiserfurt is the headquarters of a large laboratory of the Militaerforschungsinstitut that will create potions and advanced weaponry for the German Empire. Unfortunately, this town is located in such a location that enemies of the German Empire could easily invade it. But as of now, no successful invasion has occurred. This town will keep growing until Dr_Biochemist think it is safe enough from foreign invasion. On the 7th July, 2019, the town of Kaiserfurt was renamed into Rengschburg. (Rengschburg is Regensburg but in Austrian German, as the name Regensburg was stolen by Somerset). One day later, it got renamed into Oberpfalz (English: Upper Palatinate) as the geographical location of Oberpfalz in real life is the location of Kaiserfurt in EMC. As of the 17th July, 2019, the potion making industry of Oberpfalz is still active, and is now producing health potions. Oberpfalz is also undergoing an architectural remake and is planning to build more houses with styles similar to those of Neu Berlin after the arrival of Steve_theHunter, which is a skillful architect with experiences building houses. It was later renamed again into Regensburg after Somerset's capital changed its name. Starting from the 24th July, 2019, Regensburg began setting up town defenses and a military district which will include a stable, military center, auto-smelters, and farms. Regensburg is divided into 2 main districts, the Old Town District which contains the Imperial Governor's Palace and other buildings. The New Town District starts from the House of KingBloks and the House of Most_Creative_1, it also includes the Military District. Places of Interest # The Imperial Governor's Palace-A large three story high stone building designed to be the equivalence of a normal town hall, offers more protection with the sniper towers on top of the building. # The Imperial Laboratory-A large laboratory located in Oberpfalz, beneath the Governor's Palace that produces huge amounts of potions for the German Empire. # The Storage House-A storage house that acts as a military armoury. # Farms-There are six farms in Oberpfalz, two Nether Wart farms, a Sugar Cane farm, a Melon farm and two Wheat farms. # Residential Area-A series of residential buildings, for housing of course. # Oberpfalz Apothecary/Pharmacy-A three story high stone building designed to be a hospital and apothecary, citizens within the German Empire can go there and retrieve free potions (only for German Imperials). # Public Potion Lab-Public as in open for the residents of the town, this building's purpose is to maximize the production efficiency. # Military District-A district within Regensburg, part of the New Town District that is responsible for the military affairs of the Bavarian regional army. Notable Events The Battle of Regensburg. (see the page German War for more information). The Invasion of Fucking. (Regensburg is the staging ground of Imperial forces during this invasion). The 2nd Battle of Regensburg (yaznayu and friends coming to hunt someone, this started with franz raiding on Regensburg) Notable People Dr_Biochemist (Mayor) Steve_theHunter (Builder, he built the Herzoghaus, which is Dr_Biochemist's Personal Residence) JustNinja02 (not part of the town but he is notable for defending it during the Battle of Kaiserfurt) Kartoffel (not part of the town but he is notable for providing materials for potion making) Most_Creative_1 (builder and essentially the co-mayor) Gallery Category:Towns